


Map Matters

by AmadeusMachina



Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: Written as a part of the #Febhyurary challenge on Tumblr for Day 15: Map. This is set right at the beginning of A Realm Reborn.Maps sometimes don't help at all with direction...
Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165676
Kudos: 2





	Map Matters

The parchment tore a little near the top right corner as Amadeus unfurled their secondhand map of Eorzea. 

They didn’t even sigh, though they felt a sliver of disappointment. Honestly, they weren’t surprised that the document wasn’t in the best shape: even before haggling over the price it had been a bit too inexpensive, but being a new adventurer of little renown meant scraping away every spare gil coin you could.

Frankly, it had been rather illogical for them to purchase the map. They already had several well-detailed regional maps of the area by which to navigate. A depiction of the whole continent wasn’t particularly helpful to them, especially since they had no means or reason as of yet to travel beyond Thanalan. 

But something about the map had been bugging them since they saw it tacked up near that shady merchant’s stall in the alleys near the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, and they were inclined to trust their gut instinct. So they had purchased it and went on their way.

Now, camped just outside the city walls some distance away from the refugee camps, they could finally examine the paper thoroughly, and in relative peace. They sat back against their adventuring pack with a threadbare cloak draped haphazardly around their tan, trim shoulders, appreciating the warmth of the waning sun before the creeping cold of a clear desert night stole upon the land.

Their brow furrowed as they mentally traced the outlines of the landmasses, mouthing the names of the city-states before again settling upon the dilemma of the realm itself.

Eorzea. It felt familiar.

Odd, given that up until about a week ago, they had never been there… here, before.

But then again… could they really say that for sure? After all, the earliest memory they had was the swaying of the chocobo cart as it had rolled along the road to Ul’dah, Bremondt’s haunting smile, and the terrible headache that had started to subside only as they walked into Ul’dah itself.

They shook their head, dark chestnut hair falling into their eyes as they read and reread the sparse text. As if it could yield the answer to the innumerable questions that buzzed like hornets in their head.

A name, a birthdate, and enough basic skills and knowledge to get them into the adventuring business. Why was it they couldn’t remember anything else?


End file.
